A Hospital Visit
by MattxAmy
Summary: A DX visit to the hospital.


(A/N): A new short fic

**(A/N): A new short fic. Don't worry; I'm still working on 'Anonymous'. It's just been really busy with school and all, especially since cheering competition is coming up and so is sports fest along with the huge burden of homework. But you're not here to read my complaints, so read along with the story. :D**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on, Shawn. The doctor will make it all better." Hunter smiled reassuringly.

"Alright." The heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels sighed and went with his best bud, the king of kings, Triple H or better known as Hunter to the small clinic in the arena.

"I told you running after it wasn't worth it."

"But it was my chocolate bar!" Shawn protested.

"That doesn't mean that you have to run after the raccoon that stole it. You got nothing a bump on your head. A really bad one." Hunter replied.

Shawn crossed his arms and Hunter patted his back. They continued on until they reached their destination. The clinic was full so Hunter decided that they just drive to the hospital a block away. Shawn had no other choice, but getting there wasn't going to be that fast, especially when you have two hungry DX members.

"Would you like fries with that order?" the sweet lady asked.

"Yes and one for my friend too." Hunter smiled.

"Ooh! Can I have a kiddie meal? I wanna get the toy." Shawn beamed, "...for my son of course..." he said as soon as he noticed that the cashier and a few people were staring at him. He lowered his head and went to find a table as Hunter got the food.

"How's your bump Shawn?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

Shawn touched his forehead, "ow!" he winced, "still hurts"

"We should hurry and get you to the hospital." Hunter said and ate another French fry.

After a satisfying meal, the duo headed out once more.

"Hey a nickel!" Shawn bent down to get it and ended up hitting his head on a lamp post.

"OW!" he rubbed his forehead.

"I need a doctor." he moaned and headed for the car. Hunter looked around and got the nickel for himself then rushed to follow his buddy.

At last, DX arrived at the hospital and they were waiting for the doctor in one of the rooms. Hunter toyed with the medical stuff on the counters. He got two cotton balls and stuck it in his nose. He and Shawn burst out laughing. The door opened and Hunter quickly took out the cotton balls and hid them behind his back. A young nurse stepped in.

"Hello, Mr..." she glanced at her clipboard, "...Micheals." she beamed.

"I'll take your temperature for the meantime." she flashed a sweet smile.

"uh... okay, but I just ha--" the nurse shoved the thermometer into his mouth and looked at her watch. Shawn just stays put.

"I see you're taking this well." Hunter patted his friend's back, "Usually you'd beg for me to stay, but I guess not for now. I'll be right outside." Hunter flashed a bright smile before exiting the room.

Hunter stepped outside and into the waiting room. He sat in silence, tapping his foot on the floor. He looked for something to entertain him while he was waiting but all he could find was a stack of magazines in a rack beside him and a few more on the coffee table before him. He flipped through them anyway.

"Doctor's digest... Doctor's Digest...Doctor's Digest..." he read the titles, "don't they have anything other than Doctor's digest?...hey Good Housekeeping." he finally found one he could read.

Hunter leaned back and opened it to a page.

"Wait a minute." he closed it and looked at the cover, "no wonder! This was the edition 5 months ago. I read this already."

An old woman stared at him curiously.

"I mean... my wife said that she--" he quickly put the magazine down and looked away.

The nurse finally took the thermometer out of Shawn's mouth and checked it. She listed it down afterwards.

"So when is the doctor com--"

"Another nurse will be with you shortly." Shawn got cut off when she left.

"Okay then." he waited patiently.

"Hello sir. I'll just check in with you a minute." another nurse entered.

Hunter finally got fed up of the silence and got up to get a soda. He drank it on the way back to the waiting room. He finished it just as he entered and he threw the empty can into the waste basket. He sat back down and started playing a game on his phone.

After the fifth nurse had left, Shawn started playing with the materials in the clinic. He was about to get a lollipop from a jar, usually for younger patients, when the voice of another person entering the room caused him to knock down a jar of cotton buds into the sink. He panicked and quickly turned to cover the sink behind him.

"Sir, would you please sit down. I'll just check your pulse." the young nurse said.

"My pulse?" Shawn raised an eyebrow and slowly moved to take a seat.

The nurse didn't answer but quickly checked his pulse then exited the room.

Hunter got tired of playing games on his phone or reading magazines or talking to the old people that were waiting, who would answer with a snort because they were usually asleep. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey John! How are you?" he said on the phone.

"I'm in the hospital with Shawn and I got nothing to do here and bored out o--" he looked at his phone.

An old man had just woken up and was looking at Hunter.

"He hung up." he said to the old man who just shrugged and went back to sleep.

Shawn was getting fed up as well as traumatized by all the nurses and still no doctor. They would occasionally come in one after the other and check things that weren't supposed to be checked since all he had was a bump on his head. They'd check things like his pulse or his blood pressure and blood sugar; one even almost took a blood sample from him. He's really freaked out now.

The door opened once more and Shawn just sighed. Then he heard a murmur of voices and was curious. Why are there so many voices outside? He got up and went close to the door when in came about 15 nurses into the room. Shawn's eyes grew wide. They were all closing in on him and asking him different questions.

"Ah..."Shawn tried to say something, then he saw someone holding out an injection.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

Hunter strolled in the hallways, bored of anything else.

"aaaaaahhhhh..." he heard an echo in the hallway.

"What the--?" he turned around and saw someone run past.

"Shawn?" he finally processed the image of the person that passed him.

Poor HBk, he was running from a pack of nurses that were chasing after him. He has to escape. He's already traumatized for the rest of his life.

Hunter saw a pack of nurses running after his buddy. He could make nothing out of the hubbub. He could only see them holding clipboards and injections and a bunch of others that he couldn't see. His eyes grew wide with confusion and curiosity. He trailed after them.

Shawn ran faster and faster along the white corridors of the hospital. He passed by patients and doctors who all stared the amusing scene before them. Never had they seen a patient being chased after by a bunch of nurses. Shawn kept running, he turned his head to see how close the nurses were to him.

'BAM!' Shawn fell backwards to the floor. The last thing he heard was the murmur of voices. Everyone stopped to check up on Shawn. The nurses wrote on their clipboards.

Hunter caught up with them and saw Shawn passed out on the floor, the bump on his forehead was bigger than before, "Was he running after that raccoon again?" he got his buddy and dragged him back to the room he was in earlier, "When will he ever learn?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The End**

**(A/N): Tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
